


Underdog

by The_Banana_Power



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Basketball, Child Neglect, Drug Use, Dyscalculia, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Gay Male Character, Gay Parents, High School, Homophobia, Jealousy, Lesbian Moms, Multi, Theatre, gay relationship, happy lesbian moms, pansexual tj kippen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Power/pseuds/The_Banana_Power
Summary: life let cyrus and Tj apart, but then they find each other again on high school. things go from there





	1. Responsibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is my first Andi Mack fanfic and I really love Tyrus. Besides that, I thought about writing something with more depth to it. I'll probably write around 10-15 chapters and post them around two or three times a week, this one is a really short one to kinda set the mood to the first one.

As the loud screaming sound of Tj’s alarm clock started and was turned off, the young boy looked at the ceiling of his tiny bedroom and thought yet again about how he hated weekends.

While normal to children saw the weekend as a time for going outside and playing with friends, for Tj those days meant chores. He had to scrub the floors, clean the bathroom, clean his bedroom, cook breakfast, wake up his mom, try and make her eat something, clean the dishes, train basketball, cook lunch…

Tj remembered when his life wasn’t a constant list of chores, but since his dad’s death, his mother hasn’t been the same. Alexa kippen used to be a woman so strong and full of life, tj always thought his mom could take everything. But when his father died a couple years ago, his mom crumpled down like a house of cards hit by a winter wind. Alexa started to drink, each day more and more, and with that came depression, and with that came the pills, and with that Alexa was gone.

At age twelve tj started to take care of himself, the house and his mom. At age fourteen, tj was more than used to do the chores, buy food, lookout after his mom… all that not letting anyone know about his life’s situation. 

Today, however, tj dreaded, even more, to not be able to just be a normal child, when his phone announced a new message. 

Goodmuffin: Do you want to hang out today? 

Cyrus, his only real friend had invited him to hang out. Cyrus closer he had to someone to confide his feelings, and yet, he knew he couldn’t leave the house, he had to do the chores. 

Not-so-scary-basketball-guy: can’t. busy today.

He almost left despite all his responsibilities when he read the other boy’s answer.

Goodmuffin: oh. Okay… sorry for bothering you, hope we can talk Monday?

Not-so-scary-basketball-guy: sure, see you on Monday then…

With a slight groan, Tj forced his stiff muscles to move so he could get up and start his routine as any other weekend from the last couple of years…


	2. Get Well, Kiss And… Tell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are...confusing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup bitches!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I back at it again with a fresh piece of writing for you tyrus shippers. warning, there is a mention of a jyrus kiss, but nothing romantic will follow from that end.

~~~~When Monday morning finally came, Tj woke up by a small knock his bedroom door. the boy was shocked to be able to smell homemade pancakes for the first time in a long time. He was still a little asleep and part of him deducted he was probably still dreaming and would have to wake up to the same old routine as always, but then there was another knock on his bedroom door, a little louder now and followed by the small, soft voice of his mom.

“baby, are you awake?”

Tj’s voice was stuck in his throat, held back by the heavy tears, this was the first time he heard his mom’s voice in more than two weeks. The blond boy bit back a hiccup, his breath hitching as he let out the smallest and most full of emotion of answers

“Yeah…”

The door opened to gradually reveal the figure of a small blond woman, her hair – usually, a greasy mess- now was just without shine and looked recently washed and combed, her skin was sickly pale and seemed fragile to the touch, there were heavy bags under her eyes and her lips, completely chapped, formed a small, tentative smile. Tj felt his own smile growing on his face, the skin becoming moist with his uncontrollable tears that left his eye sockets like a constant stream of unpronounced feelings. This was the best he had seen her in, in… years.

Alexa also let down tears of her own, her small body getting closer and closer until she was sitting next to her son, one trembling thin hand coming up to touch Tj’s cheek and brush away the tears there before engulfing the basketball player in a tight hug. None of the kippens talked for the longest time, only trying to absorb the most of that hug, all that love and care they both craved so much.

“mom…” Tj tried to speak through the tears and sobs, but his mom just held him and softly threaded her fingers in his soft blond hair, making reassuring sounds until every last tear was shed. Tj’s mom pleaded with a small voice in his ear:

“I'm so, so sorry, my baby. I'm sorry, so so sorry…”

“mom, mom. There is nothing to worry about, you’re here, you’re up! Its all gonna be okay!”

“I, I promise you, baby, that I’ll not let you down again. I promise to be a good mother” her voice broke mid-sentence as she looked tj in the eyes and made her promise. “I’m gonna take care of you, of us from now on. No more drinking, no more pills, no more avoiding responsibilities"

The smile on Tj’s face was even bigger now, he could be a normal child again! He had his mom back! How awesome was that?

 

**

 

Cyrus had arrived early at school that Monday, he had to talk to Tj, he had to talk to someone about his stuff, and now that Buffy wasn’t there anymore, the tall basketball player was the only one he could think of. There was Andi, Of course, but he couldn’t be like ‘hey, so, your boyfriend came to my house yesterday and surprise kissed me to see if he was bi moments after I got officially over my crush on him’, he was confused enough as it is and needed an outside opinion on the matter.

The basketball jock, however, was nowhere to be seen and all Cyrus's calls went straight to voicemail. Before the jew boy could start creating random scenarios of bad things that could’ve happened with his friend, the bell rang, proclaiming the start of his first period. with his head hung low, Cyrus walked in class to what for sure would be a day of painfully ignoring his friends

 

**

 

Cyrus couldn’t believe he ever would be able to say this, but he just wanted for the English period to end, Jonah sit right behind him and spent the whole time trying to talk to Cyrus, as if the ignored texts and missed calls weren't enough of a clue that the brown-eyed boy did not want to talk to him until he got over this thing. it was just honestly annoying by this point, Jonah wouldn't give up on trying to make Cyrus understand his point of view, which Cyrus could not care less, he was kissed against his will, he didn't need to hear excuses.

As the bell rang announcing lunch, Cyrus was never happier his lunchtime on Mondays didn’t match with Andi’s or Jonah’s. The small boy ran towards the cafeteria, hoping to find tj already there, only to have those same hopes blown up as the jock was nowhere to be seen.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind and jumped from the scare the gesture brought (it could be Jonah!), only to be met face to face with one of Tj’s basketball friends, Dave, he thought the name of the boy was.

“hey goodman, have you seen tj today? He didn’t show up for class and we kinda have practice today…” he seemed to be a little uncomfortable to be talking to Cyrus, the boy was known as a little socially awkward after all.

“Oh, actually I would ask you almost the same thing, he didn’t respond to my texts when I tried to see why he hadn't come to school today…” Cyrus felt as if telling he and Tj communicated outside school was like admitting an enormous secret he wasn’t sure he should let out. “Do you think there’s something wrong with him?” he asked on the verge of a full-on panic attack.

“Nah, man” the dark-skinned boy responded with a small smile “Tj’s just having a day off, I think. He is in need of one, for sure.” both boys laughed, although Cyrus's was a little too forced to be considered relaxed.

“Yeah, that’s it, obviously’ the smaller boy said, almost like reassuring himself that Tj was alright and there was nothing to worry about.

“anyways” Dave kept talking “thanks for the help man, see you around.” “see ya,” Cyrus said.

 

**

 

As the last signal rang, Cyrus bolted out to his locker, effectively ignoring Andi's pleading for him to wait for her. He knew he was being a little bit of a douche, seeing that he was one of Andi’s only friends now that Buffy left, but he couldn’t even look at her without becoming overcome by guilt. Wich was frankly ridiculous since he didn’t do anything wrong, it was Jonah who kissed him, Cyrus shoved him away and asked him to leave, it's not like he kissed the boy back, he was a good friend!

He tried to repeat those things to himself while he mechanically organized his notebooks and books on his locker, shoving those that had homework on his mailbag, when he felt a person stop by his side.

“hey, cy-guy, please, we need to talk” jonah’s voice sounded at his right just as Cyrus closed his locker, turned around and started walking towards the exit. “look, I'm sorry, I was wrong to…”

“Jonah, please, not now. I have a doctor’s appointment, just... please.” Cyrus asked as he left the school building, heading to his stepmom’s car without looking back to is ex-crush. God, he wished Tj came today, this way he could at least talk about the incident with someone. but most of all he hoped Tj was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me tips and puns, like those terrible jokes your dad tells you during holidays, those are what I need. also if you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm https://demisexual-dragon-wolf.tumblr.com/  
> xoxoxoxo


	3. Muffins and Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys, sorry for being late to post, but I’ve put my heart and soul on this chapter and I really hope you like it.

The next day when Cyrus woke up, the first thing he did was check his phone for messages from Tj, Even though Cyrus had sent about  15 of them the basketball captain didn’t reply or even saw the texts up until the time the jew boy went to sleep. Now, however, there was a notification on Cyrus's phone of eighteen new messages.

Twelve were from Jonah, Cyrus ignored those, not yet ready to think about what had happened, two were from Buffy and Andi on the group chat, the other two were from his mom and todd, each one longer than his screen and just wishing him a happy week with dad and Sharon, the last two were from Tj, sent around midnight and very short

Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy: hey, not dead, tks for worrying tho

Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy: need to talk, The Spoon after school?

Goodmuffing: sure, see u in school?

Cyrus quickly sent the boy an answer before dressing himself in warm closes (as always) and going downstairs to have breakfast with his family, a weight now lifted from his chest knowing tj was fine and still his friend.

\--

Surprisingly enough Cyrus arrived late to school, having to change clothes after spilling coffee all over himself after Sharon asked about Jonah, who had gone to his mom’s house last night asking for him. That being said, Cyrus hadn't had time to even see andi and Jonah before class, which sounded like a blessing if not for the loneliness he was starting to feel, one more time he cursed buffy’s departure.

His second class was math, and he thanked the Lord for not having to take the class with Jonah,  _thank muffins he is one year older_  Cyrus thought, but also sad for not having this class with Tj, he knew the boy could use the moral support during that class, with his dyscalculia and all.

Right before lunch, though, Jonah put Cyrus in a corner - quite literally or else Cyrus would have escaped – and started non stop a flow of apologies

“Listen, cy-guy, I'm really sorry, I know I shouldn’t have done that, I don’t even know if you like guys, or if you’re against gay relationships, and maybe that’s why you’re ignoring me, but if that’s the reason you’d be a really bad person, cause love is love and not everybody is straight…”

“ Jonah, wait! Slow down.” Cyrus interrupted him in the middle of his rumbling and put a little space between them, that conversation was making him feel trapped. “I’m not gonna talk to you now, not because I have some prejudice, which I don’t! but because I'm not comfortable talking to you right now, you’re  _Andi’s boyfriend_ ,she’s my best friend and I feel like I betrayed her, like I was the one who cheated. You have to get your life together before you come to talk to me.” His cheeks were covered in tears by now “I’m not some doll for you to experiment on. I have my own feelings and wants” and with that, he pushed Jonah aside and marched out of the empty hallway.

Not even ten minutes later, his phone rang, showing Tj’s photo on display.

“Hello,” he heard the other boy’s voice ask after accepting the call “Cyrus, are you there?”

“Hey, Teej” Cyrus’ own voice was small and croaked

“where are you? What’s wrong? Should I bring muffins?” Tj’s voice was serious now, almost as if he’s talking about some basketball play that needed every small bit of his attention, Cyrus laughed a little with the last bit

“I’m at the library, I needed someplace quiet to think, or most likely cry, and not be bothered,” he said truthfully, Tj deserved the truth because right now he was the only one Cyrus had.

“Okay, so I'm gonna be there in five minutes with two muffins and emotional support” tj said before hanging up. Cyrus smiled a little and tucked his phone in his pocket, trying to clean his face the best he could to not seem as he was crying, even though tj already knew that.

Not even five minutes later, Tj sat down at his side on the wood floor and handed him a muffin

“a muffin to another” he said, Cyrus smiled at him and let out a little ‘thanks’ before taking a huge bite out of the baked sweet “you know” he heard the blonde say with a smile on his face “isn't this cannibalism? Should I be worried a muffin is chewing another muffin right in front of me? Like, I feel this should be enough to scare me for life”

Cyrus turned to face Tj and saw a big smile on his face, as if the boy was proud of his joke, and couldn’t avoid laughing with him, face a little dirty from all the chocolate chips on that heavenly dessert

“soon…” Tj broke the comfortable silence after a while “do you want to talk about what made you come here and cry until I brought you muffins, or is it another thing we should just put labeled as ‘stuff’ and only talk about it in two or three months when most of this is already solved?” he was looking at his hands now, still holding the other chocolate-chocolate-chip-muffin and spinning it a little as if to calm himself.

Cyrus thought about what should he do for about two or three mi utes before answering “I think it would be better if we talked about it over taters later, I'm not quite good yet to talk about it right now, and besides, we already used up half of our lunchtime and it’s kind of a long story”  

“okay,” Tj said and looked around for a few seconds before stopping to look at the shelf right in front of them “oh my god, I love that book!” he exclaimed grabbing said book and opening it.

Cyrus stretched his neck over Tj’s shoulder to read the first paragraph:

‘We should start back,” Gared urged as the woods began to grow dark around them. “The wildlings are dead.”’

“is this game of thrones?” He asked the older boy, face shifting with an uneasy feeling as Tj simply smiled and agreed with a head gesture, way to busy reading the first chapters with and speed that told that wasn’t his first time reading that book. “aren't we a little young to read this?” he inquired a bit worried about the traumas that those books could cause (don’t blame him, blame his parents) “I mean, they’re full of death, sex, and treason ?” the jew boy added with a nervous laugh.

Tj looked away from the book and seemed to think about what he said for a little while, then smiled a little,  _he’s smiling a lot today_  Cyrus noted. “I guess that it really depends on your views of what you feel like ready to read” Tj stated slowly, almost like he was trying to explain to someone why would one drink milk, “in my opinion it’s actually good to read books like those, as long as you have a good sense of right and wrong. Like, there are blurred lines all over those pages, no one is an entirely good or entirely bad character, they are just like us, they have flaws, hopes, dreams, they fail, they try. That is what means to be human, try to be better at times you may have felt your worst”

Tj was almost crying now, Cyrus realized that maybe that was part of his stuff, and due to the way he talked through the constricted throat, willing to explain to Cyrus his views on more than just a book, that told Cyrus he probably would expose more of that fragile part of himself, because for the first time since they’ve known each other, and maybe for longer than that, tj was opening up to someone enough to cry in front of them, tho let himself be more than just strong, to be stronger as to show himself. Cyrus perceived he liked that, he liked talking to Tj, liked to listen to him, and liked being friends with him. Yes, Tj was crying, and it wasn’t glamorous, but it felt real, felt safe.

Just as Cyrus was going to tell Tj that, but the bell rang as soon as his mouth opened. Tj put the book back on the shelf, drying-up the tears that stained his cheeks, head hung low as to cover the redness of his face. He took a deep breath, the air carrying away the thick know on his throat, and smiled as brightly as before “see you later at The Spoon, Underdog?” he extended a hand to help Cyrus get up from his sitting position on the floor.

Cyrus accepted the offered hand, small electric shocks running up his arm and leaving it warm and tangly in a good way, though Cyrus ignored it, already too busy overthinking the exchange from minutes ago. Anyways, he had to get to class, those thoughts could wait till he was fed baby taters and milkshakes later that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it became rather short of a chapter, but the next one will be longer and kind of set the story moving.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if you have any good theatre references, cause I'm not American nor am I a theatre geek, but Cyrus sure is. please leave your thoughts and feelings and feel free to add your opinions on what should I do next. xoxo


End file.
